A Love For Danger
by Nightmare66641
Summary: Kaiba finds the girl of his dreams...or so he thinks, but she robs him and disapears to another planet. Kaiba must now scouer the planet searching for her.
1. The Vampire Godess

A Love For Danger Pg.1  
  
Alright, let's get this over with so you all can read my story. I Nightmare66641 do not own Seto Kiaba, Mokuba, Yugi Mohto, or Vash:The Stampede. However, Erica, and Damien are mine so if you steal them I'll kick you butt.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a late night, Yugi was watching the street below an office building he was in. He was waiting for Seto Kiaba. The secretary had told him to wait in Kiaba's office.   
  
"It's 10:15 already, what is taking Kiaba so long?" Yugi asked himself.  
  
Then he heard quiet laughing from behind a locked door. He heard a woman's voice murmuring something quietly and he heard what sounded like Kaiba laughing, yet it didn't sound like his regular manicle laugh. It was more like he was laughing at a funny joke, or possibly somebody was tickling him. Which made Yugi wonder if Kiaba was ticklish. He shook his head to rid his mind of the thought. Suddenly Kiaba walked through the door that Yugi had heard the vices from behind, but something was different about him. His hair which was usually neatly combed pirfectly was kinda messed up. Plus there were no buttons on his shirt.   
  
"Why have you called me here Kiaba?" Yugi demanded. "Relax! I just thought you might want your presiouse dark magician back. You left it here after our last duel." Kiaba said.  
  
"Oh, thank you, what took you so long though?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I ahh had a little buisiness to attend to." After Kiaba said that a beautiful young woman about 20-23 walked through the door. She had long silvery blonde hair, and the most beautiful gunmetal blue eyes ever. She was wearing a Morticia Addams style dress.  
  
"Pick up your jaw Yugi you're starting to drule." Kiaba said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah well, I have to go now." Yugi had to get out of there. He had been starting to drule in front of Kiaba, how embarasing.  
  
"Now that he's gone." The woman said as she locked the office door. She walked towards Kiaba backing him up onto his desk. 


	2. Be Still My Breaking Heart

He was laying on his desk so that his whole body was horizontal on it. Then she started to climb onto of Kiaba like a lioness on her prey.   
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"Seto!!! Seto, you have to make an appearance at your new theme park." Mokuba yelled throught the locked door. Kiaba got up and unlocked the door.   
  
"Not again! Seto you have to controle yourself." Mokuba said as he called a wardroba assistant.   
  
"Wow, your becoming more grown up than me." Kiaba responded with a laugh.  
  
"It's not funny Seto, you're my big brother. You are the one who is supposed to be responsable ! So why aren't you." Mokuba said defiantly.  
  
"Love makes you do strange things." Kiaba said with a sigh.  
  
Just then the wardrobe assistant that Mokuba had called arrived.  
  
"Oh my! You're a mess!!" The gay assistant said.  
  
"You ate the buttons off his shirt didn't you?" He asked, glaring at the woman.   
  
She didn't say a single word but spit a single blue button at his forehead.  
  
"Mr. Kiaba, you have to stop her from doing that." The fag insisted.   
  
"You and Mokuba both know that my little vampire goddess is not to be controled." Kiaba said as he kissed her red lips. The wardroba assistant handed Kiaba a new outfit and Kiaba left the room to go and change.  
  
"Is she going aswell?" The assistant asked Mokuba.  
  
"She has to. She is the owner of the company that is colaborating with Kiaba corporation to build the new park." Mokuba said.  
  
"Very well, Give to me." The assistant asked The woman.  
  
"Give what?" She asked chewing on her middle finger nail.   
  
"Give to me Mr. Kiaba's jacket." He answered.  
  
"Meanie." She said as she gave him the jacket. Kiaba entered the room and snatched up his jacket, his assistant gave the woman a black dress shirt and some black dress pants, she walked into the other room and put on her clothes and her black leather trenchcoat. 


End file.
